Spectrobes character interview
by Mikano Zirake
Summary: First interview with the spectrobes characters. Plz rate and enjoy!
1. Day one of interview

Spectrobes Character Interview

Disclaimer/Intro: Ladies and Gentlemen, people of all ages, my name is Mikano Zirake and I am here to give you the first ever interview with the characters of your favorite video game, Spectrobes!!! (Cheering in background) Thank you. Now before we begin I would like to give a few disclaimers about the following interview. The questions asked are all asked by me unless fan submit more.

Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the interview.

Rallen: Why am I here?

Jeena: (Elbows him) Shhh!

Komainu: Hello to all of my adoring fans!!! (Insert crickets chirping sfx here)

Jado: This is lame.

Maja: You're lame.

Me: First question. Jado: Why do you continue to fight Rallen and the Spectrobes even though you are defeated every time you try? Doesn't it get boring?

Jado: (Runs away crying)

Rallen: (Trying not to laugh) I never understood why he did that. Maybe he's bored.

Me: Second question. Jeena: Does having Rallen as a NPP partner ever get tough?

Jeena: Yes. He is always getting into trouble one way or another.

Rallen: Hey!

Me: Question 3. Maja: My friends call you "Hair brain", "Medusa" and "Freak show". How does this make you feel?

Maja: (Cracks knuckles) Kindly tell me the names and addresses of your friends.

Me: Last question. Rallen: Do you have a crush on Jeena?

Rallen: Ummm…(blush) Well that's an interesting question...(nods quickly) Yes I do.

Me: Omg. Well that's all the time we have for today! See you next chapter!

Plz submit questions and rate!!!


	2. Day two of the interview

Spectrobes Character Interview part 2!!

Hello and welcome to the second part of the interview!!!(Cheering in background) Thank you. I have received several possible questions from a fan that will remain anonymous until further notice. The interviews layout is going to change but it will be just as funny. I quote, "Iku Ze!"

* * *

Me: So how have all of you been?

Rallen: That hotel we're staying at sucks. 200 dollars per person?!?!

Jado: I slept fine.

Komainu: Nobody asked you, slime ball.

Jado: Okay, I have had enough of you!!!

Me: Someone restrain him!!!

Question one. All ultimate forms: Is it fun helping Rallen?

Tindera: Hell yeah!

Artezza: I enjoy it when he allows us to destroy the krawl scum. (Grins evilly at Jado)

Question two. Krux: How does it feel to lose to Rallen twice?

Krux: I shall only say this. I WILL HAVE REVENGE AND-

Komainu: And yap, yap, yap. Haven't we all heard this before?

Krux: (Glares at him and gets all "Dark underlord") How dare you mock me!!!

Me: Ohno. Moving on!

Question three. Jeena: Do you love Rallen?

Komainu: The moment I've been waiting for. (Pulls out video camera)

Jeena: (Pulls out a blaster and aims at my head)

Rallen: (Looks disappointed)

Jeena: I'm only kidding, yes, I do love him! (Runs up to Rallen and hugs him close)

Rallen: (Blushes and looks surprised) I love you too.

All except Rallen and Jeena (yes even the krawl): Awwwwwwwww.

Komainu: Ladies and Gentlemen! For the first time ever, live on camera, (pulls out a laptop, grins slyly) and now on Youtube. :)

Me: Well my day is getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Question four. Jado: How do you style your hair like that?

Jado: I refuse to say this out loud.

Me: Than just tell me. I can keep a secret.

Jado: O.K. (walks up to me and whispers)

Me: Ewwww… Dude that is wrong.

Jado: Tell anyone else-

Me: I won't. Anyway, we've run out of time. All fans remember, any questions posted in your reviews will most likely be posted. The interview is rated T so no extreme content.

Plz rate


	3. Day three of the interview

Spectrobes Character Interview Part 3

Hello again Fans! Mikano Zirake here to bring the third but not final part of the interview! (Cheering) Thank you. I would like to introduce my brother, codenamed "Steeldragon256". Now, on to the interview!!!

Me: Hello everyone!

Steeldragon256: Hello!

Rallen: Who the heck are you?

Steeldragon256: I'm Mikano's little bro! My real name is C-

Me: You idiot! Never give away personal information!

Jado: Can we please just get it over with?

Question 1. Krux: How are you still alive after the Krawlosphere blew up?

Krux: I shall say only this. I did things that no krawl would do. Very bad things that would cause this interview to be rated beyond M.

Me: You are sick and twisted Krux.

Question 2. All High Krawl: How are you all here? Didn't Rallen kill you guys?

All High Krawl: We did as our master did. Horrible things that would make this interview illegal for all to read.

Rallen: I wish you guys had stayed dead.

Question 3. Gelberus: Why did you follow Maja's plan to defrost Hyoga? Have you no pride?

Gelberus: That's none of your business so go to hell.

Komainu: I can tell you all the reason. But we have to block it from the readers.

Steeldragon256: Why?

Komainu: The reason is even dirtier than what Krux did.

All but Gelberus: (Lean in as Komainu whispers what happened)

Jado: WHAAAATTTT!!?!??!

Rallen: Dude, that's just sick.

Me: Eeeewwww…

Steeldragon256: That's gotta be illegal!

Komainu: I know, right?

Question 4. Komainu: I saw the vid of Rallen and Jeena that you posted on YouTube. The comments are all either "Aww" or "They're so cute together" etc., etc. How does this make you feel?

Komainu: Well, I-

Rallen: Hold on a sec. You recorded that and submitted it on YouTube!?!?

Komainu: Oh shit (Runs for dear life)

Rallen: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-(Voice fades as he runs after Komainu)

Me: … I'm gonna go get them back here. (Leaves)Jado! You're in charge of questions!

Jado: (Grins evilly)

Maja: You have just let a bull loose in a china shop you idiot.

Question 5. Maja: On Genshi, after I was beaten by Rallen, you very obviously flirted with Rallen. Care to explain?

Maja: I was NOT flirting.

Jado: Oh really? (Flashback)

Maja in F.B.: Oh my. You're rather cute when you're angry. (Flashback ends)

Jado: Well?

Maja: You are SO dead! (Strangles him)

Me: (Comes back) Ok what the hell? Let him go Maja. Oh crap! We are outta time for today. Don't worry, this is not the last one. Omg. Maja, let him go already! (Choking noises come from Jado) Oh crud. Uh, see ya!

Please rate and review!


	4. Day 4 of the Interview

Spectrobes Character Interview 4

Hello all you Spectro-fans! Mikano here with part 4 of the interview. And the best part is… THIS IS NOT THE LAST ONE!!!!! Now, on with the interview!

Me: Ok, lets get this underway.

Rallen: Mikano, where is your brother?

Me: He had to go on a vacation. He should be back soon.

Komainu: Hey, where is Jado?

Me: In the hospital. Maja got pissed at him and broke both of his arms and legs, along with a few ribs. But lets begin.

Question 1. Jeena: How long have you had feelings for Rallen?

Jeena: (Blushes) Ever since the first time he defeated the ultimate krawl on Meido. I guess that was when I saw just how dedicated and serious he could be and because of that I fell in love with him.

Rallen: (Smiles)

Question 2. Rallen: How long have you had feelings for Jeena?

Rallen: That time when I was fighting Maja and I needed help. Jeena flies in with the ship and sends the custom parts down, winning us the fight. That was when I saw just how much she was capable of and that I probably would not be alive without her.

Jeena: Rallen, that's so sweet. ( Hugs him)

Komainu: More footage? Sweet! ( Starts recording)

Me: Komainu, remember what happened last time you recorded them?

Komainu: (Shivers) My old injuries just started hurting again.

Question 3. Maja: How do you prevent yourself from killing the other High Krawl?

Maja: I'm really not sure how I do it. They're all retarded, especially Gronos.

Question 4. Komainu: Why do you enjoy recording Rallen and Jeena's lovelife?

Komainu: Because online, Thousands of fans like to see RallenXJeena footage. I make AMVs with the footage and even submit fanart.

Question 5. All Spectrobes: What is it like to be fossilized?

Spikanor: I gotta say it's like falling asleep and being very cold around you.

Zozane: I dunno, its kinda like a high.

Komanoto: Zozane, you always say everything feels like a high.

Question 6. Krux: Why did you change sides from Spectrobe Master to krawl lord?

Maja: Sorry, but Krux refuses to answer anymore of your questions.

Me: Loser. Whoops! We are outta time. See ya later, and keep on reading Fanfiction on !


	5. Day Five of the interview

Spectrobes Character Interview Part 5

Yo there all you Spectrobes fans!!! Mikano Zirake here with part 5, yes **5** of the interview! I am pleased to say that this is not the last one. Iku Ze!___________

Me: Alright! So how is everyone?

Rallen: Can we please hurry up the interview? This hotel is draining my wallet.

Jado: (Is in a full body cast) I'm in pain…Damn you Maja.

Me: Let's begin.

Question 1. Komainu: How do you feel about Rallen?

Komainu:… You make it sound like you're asking me if I'm gay…

Rallen: Eeeewwww… Why would you ask that?

Me: Hey! Don't blame me, one of the fans wanted it!

Question 2. Jado: Why are you so retarded?

Jado: If I wasn't in a body cast I would make you suffer.

Maja: Yeah right. Let me lay this out nice and easy for you Jado. **I **make people suffer. **You** are the krawl punching bag, got it?

Question 3. Maja: (Asks the flirting w/Rallen question from chapter 4)

Maja: DIE!!!!! (Lunges for me)

Me: (Pulls out blaster and shoots a stunning beam) Don't try that again hair brain, or I'll use the Kill setting.

Rallen: Whew! Is that the new Palaceo blaster?

Me: Yep. Cool huh?

Question 4. Jeena: How many times has Rallen crashed a flight simulator?

Jeena: Exactly 64 times and counting.

Rallen: You've been keeping track of that!?!

Me: Heh heh. Uhoh. Sorry guys, we're outta time for today! Spectro-fans Keep posted! Mikano out!


	6. Day six of the interview

Hello everybody!!! Mikano here with part 6 of the interview! And guess what! Steeldragon256 is back! Let's begin. Iku Ze!

Me: Hello everyone.

Steeldragon256: I'm baaack!

Jado: (Still in body cast) Whoopdee flippin' doo…

Me: (Socks Jado in stomach) Lets begin.

Question 1. Rallen and Jeena: How do you defeat the spider krawl on the rooftop of the tower in _Spectrobes Origins_?

Rallen: Excuse me?

Me: I'd better handle this. Please people, the characters in this fanfic are either unable or just too lazy to answer How-do-I-beat-this-boss type questions. My advice is to just level up your Spectrobes as much as possible and try your best to not get your ass kicked.

Question 2. Rallen and Jeena: How old are you guys?

Jeena: I'm 15 and Rallen will be 17 on January 19th.

Question 3. Jado: Have you learned not to annoy intelligent and destructive people from being in your body cast?

Jado: (Struggles to move forward) All of you will die! AS SOON AS I AM OUT OF THIS THING YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!

Steeldragon256: Shut up will you?

Question 4. Gronos: Go on a diet lardass.

Gronos: That's not a question and wait a sec… (Attempts to read last word) WHAAAAATT???!!! I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!!! NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!!! (Continues for a while until I shoot him down dead) X_X

Me: I love my blaster so much

Steeldragon256: My sister is so scary sometimes…

Me: Well it looks like we've run outta time for today. More will be coming soon and don't forget to check out the new Spectrobes Character Interview Forum. See ya!


	7. The long awaited chapter seven

Yo! Mikano here with part 7 of the interview. Guest starring today is a Fanfic writer named solotwin. Plz enjoy this and send more Q/A! I'm running out of ideas here!

Me: Ok lets beg- (Notices solotwin) Oh, hello. Glad you could make it here solo. Can I call you solo?

Solo: Sure.

Me: Alright, lets start.

Jado: Who's the Pokémon master wannabe?

Solo: You did NOT just say that.

Jado: Wan. Na. Be.

Solo: Chidori! 1000 birds! (Strikes Jado down)

Jado: (I don't wanna get too graphic lets say he won't get outta the hospital for three months due to near fatal injuries)

Me: Whew. That was cool.

Jeena: How did you do that?

Solo: (Slyly) It's just a move I know. Pretty sweet huh?

Komainu: (Whispers to me) Mikano, is it me, or does Rallen seem tense all of a sudden?

Me: Hmmm… I dunno. Can we get to asking questions here?

Question : How do you feel about being the cute hero sidekick animal?

Komainu: Wha?

Me: You know. Like, Ash and Pikachu, Diasuke and Wiz. Like the mascot?

Komainu: Oh. It's not bad. I'm the one who gets all the fangirls.

Maja: In your dreams furball.

Question 2. Rallen: Why does your hair do look like Edward Elric's?

Rallen: (Doesn't notice question at first because he is glaring at Solo who is flirting subtly) Edward who's?

Me: The Fullmetal Alchemist?

Komainu: Ohno! Crossover reference! (Pulls out a small blaster and shoots it)

Me: No! No! You stupid little (Seethes)

Jeena: (Focused on conversation with solo) That's cool. What else can you do?

Solo: I can create green power chrystles and I have this wicked sword that allows me to cross dimensions.

Jeena: That is amazing! How do you access those sorts of technology?

Solo: That I cannot tell you. Sorry.

Jeena: Aww.

Solo: Hey, Don't be sad. You look cuter when you smile.

Jeena: (Blushes involuntarily)

Rallen: Hey you! (Grabs Solo by collar and lifts him up) Stay away from my girl.

Solo: You gonna do something about it, Punk?

Rallen: (Unleashes Komanoto and unsheathes sword) Like hell I am!!!

Solo: (Unsheathes Dimensional sword) Bring it.

(They charge at each other so I move the cast away from the brawl)

Me: Sorry guys. Rallen's having a teenage boy problem. This is not my area of expertise.

Jeena: So, They're fighting over me. (Blush)

Me: You just have guys throwing themselves at you left and right eh? It's called having fans. It sucks. Just ask Edward Elric.

Meanwhile in a Fma Fanfic…

Ed: Run for it Al! The Fangirls are coming!!!

Al: Gaaaah!!!!

Fangirls: We love you Ed!!! We love you Al!!!!

Back to Spectrobes…

Me: See what I mean? Oh man, we're outta time again! Bye everyone! Plz r/r!


	8. Happy Frickin' Fourth Of July!

WAZZUP? Mikano's back with the interview!

Me: Welcome back! Today is… DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAAAAAAAAAAAH! The fourth of July! And we have Trans-Dimensional Fanatic visiting us too! (I will be calling you TDF for the interview.) COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER?

Rallen: I BROUGHT SODA!

TDF: I BROUGHT FIREWORKS!

Me: Holy crap! It just got better!

Jado: Fireworks? (Evil grin)

Maja: Not for you. You'd kill us all!

Jado: bitch…

Maja: EXCUSE ME? *Charges at him*

Me: *Holds her back* Why don't we start the interview before someone gets hurt?

Question 1: Jado. This Deviant artist named (BLOCKED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE) is a major fangirl of yours, and even drew a picture of her glomping you. How does it feel to actually have someone like you?

Rallen: Is that a joke Mikano?

TDF: Jado has a girlfriend! Kekeke…

Jado: I. Have. FANS! THIS IS TEH BESTEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Me: Correction, you have a Fan. One, Uno, Ichi. Oi… I shouldn't have said anything…

Question 2: Rallen. Since you and Jeena are 100% canon, (And you can't DEE- NAI!) Are you gonna get married?

Rallen and Jeena: WE'RE ONLY TEENAGERS! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GETTING MARRIED?

Me: Sorry, SteelDragon256 bribed me to ask that!

Question 3: Maja- If I were to tell you that Ralle- ***LOUD EXPLOSION !***

Me: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Jeena: Jado got the fireworks!

***ANOTHER LOUD EXPLOSION !***

Jado: (Riding on a large rocket) WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! THIS F***IN' RULES!

Me: JADO! (Goes Rydrake and flies up to get him) TDF! You're in charge of questions!

TDF: Got it!

Question 3: Krux. Have you seen that new fanart where you and some fangirl are about to make out?

Krux: What. The. F***?

Rallen: Oh God. What's next? A Gronos fangirl?

Komainu: Well, I heard that some_ boy_ wanted Gronos to lay him…

Maja: Ew…

Rallen: TMI, Komainu. T.M.I!

TDF: Not right, not right!

Question 4: Jeena. I'm sure that everyone has been wondering this, how do you get your hair to be pink?

Jeena: It's naturally pink.

Me: *Comes back with an unconscious Jado in tow* She isn't kidding. I've known her since kindergarten. It was always pink. Her mom's hair is pink too.

Maja: Good, you got him down.

Me: Yeah, but as soon as he wakes up, he's gonna owe over 5,000,000,000,000 Gura in damages. Jeez, this guy's a pain in the ass. Thank Kaio no one was hurt.

Krux, Maja, Gronos, Gelberus: YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

Me: Well, that's all the time I have for today. See y'all next time!

Rallen: And I don't care if mine and Maja's voice actors are married. I LOVE JEENA! And Salia is a SUE!

Komainu: I GOT THAT ON CAMERA!

Me: Happy Fourth of July!


	9. Happy Candy Day I mean Halloween!

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE INTERVIEW. I am only updating on Holidays now. Deal with it. The next one will be out on Thanksgiving.

...

Rallen: (walks in wearing a vampire costume) Huh, I'm the first one here…

Jeena: (enters, dressed as a kitten) Hey Rallen. Where's Mikano?

Rallen: No idea. (smiles) You make a very cute cat, you know? (pets her head)

Jeena: (glomps him) Meow! Pet me and love me! (snuggles against him)

Rallen: Of course. (Leans in to kiss her)

(But he is cut off by a loud howl) Arrrooooo!

Rallen: What was that?

(A werewolf charges in)

Werewolf: **Aarrrroooo**!

Rallen and Jeena: AIIAAHH!

Me: (takes off werewolf mask ) Hahaha! You shoulda seen the look on your faces! Priceless~

Rallen: (grabs my collar) Why you little-!

Me: (kicks him in the stomach, forcing him to let go) Anyways, we have a guest today! Come on out Sistah!

twiliunicorn: (is also a vampire) Hey there people!

Me: I was just away to fetch her. But I never expected to have a little show waiting for us~

Rallen: Shut up…

Krux: (dressed as Zangetsu) Hey, we're here.

Jado: (Batman) Nananananananananananana BATMAN :D

Maja: (Medusa) (slaps Jado) I told you NOT to do that!

Jado: stupid little…

Me: Let's begin shall we?

Question 1: Jado, What's with the batman getup?

Jado: Isn't it awesome?

Me: … Do you really want me to answer that?

Question 2: Komainu, Do Spectrobes have a secret language?

Komainu: (Lion) Why yes. It's called Spectranor, and every Spectrobe speaks it, but each species has a different dialect. For example, a Rygazelle speaks a different form of Spectranor then a Spikanor or a Zazane.

Jado: … English please?

Me: That was English you idiot.

Question 3: Rallen and Jeena, how many times have you "done it"?

Rallen: We haven't "done it" at all!

Jeena: (face color matches hair color)

Me: Sure you haven't.

twili: (wink wink nudge nudge)

Question 4: Steeldragon256, have you ever felt the wrath of your sister?

Steel: (Grim Reaper) Oh jeez, because I needed those mental scars reopened.

Me: It's your fault for deleting my hard earned files on Third Phantom…

Question 5: Mikano, how do you put up with these guys in one fanfic?

Me: It sure as hell isn't easy, I'll tell you that. I thank my OC Darkstar.

(a small black, purple, red dragon jumps onto my head)

Darkstar: (NPP Officer) Hai!

Me: He's just a baby, but his ability to severely mentally scar anyone for life is a big help when it comes to dealing with these nutjobs.

twili: and he's sooooo cuute!

Question 6: Rallen, what is your favorite food?

Rallen: Macaroni and cheese!

Me: Anyone who's played Origins oughta know that.

Question 7: CAN WE HAVE CANDY NAO?

Me: (grin) Sugar

twili: Sugar

Me and twili: AND MOAR SUGAR! (high five)

Rallen: Dear god… Fangirls…

Jeena: Aw, come on. They aren't that bad.

Rallen: Jeen, they paired my brother Leon and Maja, and your cousin Mea and a Hyogan Naguryu, and you say they're not that bad?

Steel: That's bad in my book.

Maja: I'm still not happy about what Mikano is planning for her Doujin…

Rallen: What, is it youXJado? (snickers)

Maja: no… It's youXMe

Jeena: WHAT? MIKANO!

Me: Uh oh… (runs)

Jeena: (chases) You're pairing Rallen and that bitch? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AND RALLEN TOGETHER!

Rallen: (also chases) WHAT THE HELL MIKANO? FIRST MY BROTHER AND NOW ME?

Me: Darkstar!

Darkstar: No, huuhhh-rtt KAHH-NO!(mentally scars Rallen and Jeena with (BLOCKED) )

Me: Thanks little guy.

Darkstar: Weh-cumm!

Me: Let this be a warning to the rest of you. He mentally scars people with the stuff of every horror movie in existence times millions plus tentacle raep and your own death. Fear Darkstar.

Darkstar: (non menacing growl) Fee-ah meeeee!

Me: That's all the time we have for today. See you next time! Reviewers get virtual Halloween candy and will not be mauled by Zira and Zydrak. Bye!

Darkstar: Bai bai!


	10. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Me: Yo Peeps! Welcome to the Christmas interview! This interview's guest star is DracoKrawl!

DracoKrawl: (Young brown haired girl, dressed like Maja) Hey everyone!

Me: Now, we were going to have a Christmas feast before we got started, but it appears to have vanished. I wonder where it could've gone….

Rallen: Don't look at me.

Komai: I'm huuungry (cries)

Gronos: (whistling innocently)

Me: … Resk. He's all yours.

Gronos: OH GOD, PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY! NOT RESK! ANYTHING BUT RESK!

Resk: (weird looking High Krawl, tentacles coming out of his back) Thank you~ (grabs Gronos and vanishes with him)

DracoKrawl: What's going to happen to him?

Me: I'll leave that to your imagination.

Rallen: Can we start now?

Question 1 Jado: Do you like Maja?

Jado: (jawdrops) Me? Like that_ Thing _?

Maja: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Jado: You heard me, ya ugly freak.

Maja: RRAAAWWWRR! (strangles him)

Me: (Munches on popcorn) This is fun to watch~

Question 2 Rallen and Jeena: Look up~

Rallen: That's not a question…

Jeena: (looks up) For the love of- (stares at the mistletoe)

Me: I wanted to get in the Christmas spirit~ Now follow tradition and make out~

Rallen: (blushes and leans in)

Jeena: (does the same, and gently kisses him)

Me: RallJeen. You gotta love it~

Komai: (takes a few pictures) You got that right~

(Spongebob Narrator) Thirty Minutes Later….

Me: … Guys? You can stop now.

Rallen & Jeena: (ignore Me and keep making out)

Me: Okay, it's been half an hour! You can stop! (is ignored) … forget it…

Question 3 Jado: Why are you so sensitive?

Jado: I AM NOT

Komai: wimp

Jado: I AM &$#%? NOT (starts to cry)

Me: (records Jado crying) Yaaaay~ Black mail~

Maja: Can I have a copy of that?

Me: Normally I would say "No", but it's Christmas. Check your computer when you get home.

Maja: ^^ Thanks.

Question 4 Krux: Do you celebrate Christmas on Malik?

Krux: No… I have no need for such pointless, human events

Me: Wow, you really do suck…

Krux: (threatening glare) What did you say?

Me: (sarcastic) Oh god, I'm terrified. Please PLEASE don't kill me (eyeroll)

Question 5 Gronos- Oh wait…

Me: whoops, I forgot, he's with Resk…

Komai: I feel very sorry for Gronos…

Me: I hope Resk doesn't go too hard…

DracoKrawl: Just what is Resk going to do to him?

Me: ... (whispers something to DracoKrawl)

DracoKrawl: Poor Gronos….

Komai: Mikano, the time.

Me: Oh yeah. That's all the time we have for today folks. Bye! And Merry Christmas!

...

Reviewers get internet cupcakes. Reviewers also do not get mauled by my plot Zyrdrakes. Or **BLOCKED BLOCKED** by Resk. ^^ So please review!


	11. HAPPEH NEW YEAR

Welcome to the New Years Interview! Guest Star, twiliunicorn!

Me: Oh, man… I can't believe 2010 is going to end soon!

Twili: Same here… And no, Mikano. The world is NOT going to end in a year.

Me: Oh really?

Question 1 all of the men in here: How many of you have fantasized about doing "it" with Jeena?

Twili: Rallen, you had better raise your hand.

Rallen: (raises his hand with a growing blush)

Jado: (hesitates, but slowly raises)

Gronos: … (slightly lifts his hand)

Jeena: Oh god

Me: O.O (smashes head against a wall) Dirty thoughts get them out

Question 2 Krux: Do you guys celebrate ANY holidays?

Krux: No

Me: Blunt, aren't we?

Komainu: Hey ! Look!

(The clock is very close to Midnight)

Me: Only ten seconds left!

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

ONE

2011!

Rallen and Jeena: (new years make out session)

Maja and Jado: (Same)

Me: WOOOOOOHOOO!

Twili: Happy New Year!

Me: See you Later!


End file.
